This Weakness in Me
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: Miki Ito is SOLDIER, Second Class, but Sephiroth has taken a special interest in her. She's the first person to ever compliment the brooding silverette and he finds himself wanting more than Miki's body. SephirothXOC! Other pairings ensue Lemons to come!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the proof that my plot bunnies hate me XD**

**I was inspired when on my dA account and looking through the groups I'm in. There was a picture of chibi Sephiroth with glasses perched on his nose, standing in front of a chalk board. **

**And the plot bunnies knew each other, and Mira (one female plot bunny) bore Morgan (male plot bunny) a child named Miki. XD**

**Anywho! This was for my personal amusement, but one person recieved it quite warmly on dA, so I thought I'd let y'all take a look ^^ It is hetero! With Sephi! And a PC( OC) named Miki! **

**IT IS VERY LOSELY BASED IN THE GAME SETTING! I have changed things for my own wicked reasons ^^  
**

**

* * *

**

I've always be fascinated with long hair. I love the way my fingers feel when I run them through it, I love how soft it can be, and more often than not, I love the person who's hair I'm playing in.

I work for ShinRa Corps; in fact, I am a cadet. So I can't keep my hair as long as I'd want it. Unfortunately, my red hair was cut in a pixie style and I usually had perpetual bed head. Not that it didn't look good, or anything. It just wasn't what I wanted.

Sora, one of my good friends and fellow cadets, had warned me about the SOLIDERs First Class. She told me that each of them kept their hair rather long, and that lusting after them would be futile.

Fat lot of good that would do me.

The Silver General walked into the room, rectangular glasses perched on his pert nose. His silver hair had grown longer since the last time he had instructed us; it now brushed against the backs of his thighs.

"Here comes the Iceman himself," Sora whispered.

"Shut up, Sora," I returned, giving her a dirty look.

"Why, Miki? You like him?" Sora asked teasingly.

"Just shut up," I hissed back.

"You. Girl. What is so important that you must share it with your friend during class?" Sephiroth demanded from the front of the classroom, mako-blue eyes blazing at me, his anger evident.

I blushed, as red-heads are wont to do. "I am sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

His eyes took a cruel glimmer. "If it was that important, why don't you share it with the rest of your battalion, cadet?" He purred out in a sliken voice.

The rest of my battalion snickered like a classroom full of elementary school kids when another student was being called to the principle's office.

I blushed even more, curing my redhead's complexion as I hurried to think up an acceptable lie to offer him. "Sir, I was commenting on how long your hair was getting."

The General raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. It was obvious he wasn't buying it. "Two hours detention, my office, cadet. Do not be late."

The blush was back, blazing like a wildfire in my cheeks. "Yes, sir," I murmured.

Sephiroth returned to his instruction, pacing in front of the classroom like a caged animal as he instructed us in his cool silken voice.

* * *

At the end of the day, when my duties were done and the rest of the cadets returned to the barracks, I trudged slowly up to the floor with the offices of the SOLDIERs First Class. I was hesitant to go to Sephiroth's office, unsure of what my punishment would be.

Hesitantly, I knocked on his door.

"Come in," he murmured from his desk, intense eyes focused on some piece of paperwork.

He looked up as I came it. "Ah, Cadet..." He waited pointedly for me to fill in the blank.

"Ito, sir."

"Cadet Ito. Thank you for being prompt." He rose to his full intimidating height and moved to sit on the edge of his desk, closer to where I was standing. Mako blue eyes met mine. "What was it that you were talking about in class, Cadet Ito?"

The evil blush returned, but I stuck with the same lie. "I was saying your hair was getting longer, sir. It reaches mid-thigh now, sir."

The Silver General was not convinced. I could see it in his intense gaze. "Fine then. Two hundred squats, two hundred push-ups, and two hundred sit-ups, Cadet Ito. Now."

I immediately obeyed the order, starting first with the squats, my calves burning before I was through the first fifty. But I kept going, knowing Sephiroth was not a soft man. He would not shave off part of the quantity like Zack Fair was wont to do. But then, he didn't smile as much as Zack did, either.

When I was done with the squats, my calves felt like I'd doused them in gasoline and lit a match. I dropped to the floor anyway, hurriedly getting started on my push-ups. My breasts pressed against the ground each time, and the sensation was annoying and uncomfortable, but at least he didn't sit on my back the way I'd heard he sat on the backs of male cadets that disobeyed or displeased him. My arms felt like rubber, but I kept going, ignoring the annoying growing pain in my breasts.

Next were the sit-ups, the lesser of the three evils. I rolled over and assumed the correct position, then started on them. I worked through the slow burning pain in my abdomen, knowing that eventually I wouldn't even register it.

But by the time I finished, I was panting for breath. I laid back on the floor for a moment or two before rising again to stand stiffly at attention.

"What was it that you were talking about in instruction, Cadet Ito?" Sephiroth asked again, his intense boring into mine.

I was panting from exertion, but still sticking with my line. "You're hair is getting longer, sir. I like it."

Sephiroth stopped dead. "What?" he asked, seeming certain he heard incorrectly.

"I like your hair, sir. I noticed it was getting longer." I returned, feeling foolish for admitting such a thing.

The Silver General did the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. He blushed. "Thank you, Cadet Ito," he returned, his voice losing it's commanding air. "You may go."

I was hesitant to leave with him behaving so bizarrely. "You have beautiful hair, sir," I murmured softly before starting to slip out of his office.

He crossed the room with long strides and touched my hand softly before I was out of his office. The tender touch startled me as much as his next words. "You have light duty for a week, Cadet Ito. I'll tell your commander," he told me, his tone gruff.

I smiled genuinely at the silver-haired man. "Thank you, sir." Then I stepped out of his office, intent to get back to the barracks and collapse.

_Has no one ever told him how beautiful he is?_ I wondered as I hurried for my bunk.

* * *

**Yeah... it just turned out this way XD.**

**There will be more, lol. It will earn every bit of that M rating, from fantasies to fight scenes. **

**Lemme know what you think will happen! I'll tell you if you're right XD**

**Post-Chapter Conversation:**

**Sins: Well, Miki... do you waant him? **

**Miki: **blushes furiously****

**Sins: That's what I thought ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, loves, here is part two! This one will probably get long on me… XD Well, forgive me, but I think Sephiroth is going to get a bit OCC on me…**

**

* * *

**

_Sephiroth:_

There was something about this girl cadet. Cadet Ito. She was… interesting.

Maybe a little over five-feet tall, she had red hair the same shade as a particularly annoying Turk that she kept short and choppy in a rather flattering cut. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with intelligence and a surprising amount of honesty. She was slender, but with generous hips and more breast than most could survive boot camp with. I wanted to know more about her, aside from actually needing to see who her CO was, so I looked up her file on the computer.

SOLDIER Second Class Miki Ito's photograph didn't do her justice. She looked almost… demure, with none of the fire, vigor, or attitude I'd seen in her mere moment earlier. I sighed and typed a curt order to her CO that she would have light duty for the next seven days. It had been an impulsive decision, but I never went back on my word and it really wouldn't do any harm.

There was something about her that drew me, something that made me ache to feel her milk-white skin, to caress her cheek, to feel the fullness of her breast in my hands, to find the sensitive places and work them until she ached for me as much as I ached for her. I wanted her, wanted her so much that it was crazy and ridiculous. Never before had I been presented with such a temptation that had made me forget myself. Never before had I wanted someone this much from the first meeting, and never before had I wanted someone so off limits.

I was almost frightened of what I might do the next time I saw her, but I knew I had to see her again.

I closed my eyes and decided to page Zackary. The puppy would know what to do about it, even though I loathed asking for advice.

* * *

_Zack:_

It was strange to be called to Sephiroth's office. Most of the time, the broody silver-haired man couldn't stand being around me, but out of the blue, he paged me.

I sighed and knocked on his door.

"Come in," he bade from behind his desk.

I slipped inside and closed the door. "What can I do for you, si-Sephiroth?"

He smiled –more than the usual disdainful twisting of his lips– and it took me by surprise. "This is a personal request, Zackary."

I nodded, curious as to what he wanted me to do for him that had nothing to do with work.

That smile became a nervous half-frown easily. "…Zackary," he started.

_Uh-oh. This sounds like confession time._

"I've little to no experience with wooing the fairer sex," he pronounced. I would have swore I saw a blush staining his cheeks.

I blinked. _This_ was his problem? "Who?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Miki Ito," he returned, none too ashamed of liking the woman all of the First Class SOLDIERs had been bluntly informed was not to be touched.

A smile pulled at my lips. Miki was sweet, a little damaged, but she had a genuine need to help people. She was strong and smart, but she lacked confidence. If they got together, I had a feeling they could be very good for each other. "What prompted this?"

"I had her in instruction today. She was talking to another cadet." He shook his head. "I called her on it and detained her at the end of the day."

Miki had been detained? "What was she talking about?"

"She claimed it was my hair, but I'm pretty sure she was lying to protect the other cadet." He shrugged. "I admire her courage in taking the punishment for her friend, though. I gave her seven days on light duty," he admitted, and his ears turned pink.

I grinned. "That's a start, Seph. What do you want?" I knew that he could be using Miki to get revenge, and I would not be party to that.

He didn't even think about it. "Her."

I smiled. Not 'sex'. Not 'revenge'. 'Her'. I wasn't even sure Sephiroth realized what he'd just told me. "So if you pass her in the hall, smile at her. Pause and talk to her. Find out about her, what she likes, what she doesn't like. The best basis is to become her friend. And later, if you both find you want the same thing, then you should try to make it more."

He nodded. "Become her friend."

"That's the best way, Seph."

A slight smile pulled at his lips. "Thank you, Zackary."

I smiled. "No problem, Seph. That's what friends are for." I slipped quietly out of his office.

* * *

_Sephiroth:_

I pondered Zackary's advice. He was a smart kid, more out-going than I'd ever been or would ever be. His popularity among women was astounding and the number that had been in his bed, in his arms, was obscene.

Yet, his advice was strange coming from the king of one-night stands.

Maybe he'd understood what I meant when I'd said I wanted 'her'.

I didn't want her for one night, a simple roll in the hay. There were women lined up around the block willing for that. No, Miki was not to be just a one-night stand.

She made me ache, but not just for sex. I also wanted her companionship, her affections, her friendship.

* * *

**I know this is a weird chapter, lol. **

**But I had to have him ask Zack for advice XD**


End file.
